Las parodicas aventuras de Naruto y compañía
by Azumi Chie
Summary: Conjunto de historias y peliculas protagonizadas por NARU-CHAN. La mayor coleccion de paridas escrita hasta hoy, denle una oportunidad. Nuestra primera historia de Naruto. Reviews plis. Matta neeee.
1. Chapter 1

K y A: Buenaaas¡¡¡¡

A: Somos Alice y Keitaro y...

K: os traemos nuestra primera historia de Naruto!!!!

A: esta es una historia que hicimos mi amigo Keitaro y yo. Pero que empieza a narrar él porque a mi me da pereza. XD

K:Mala gente ¬¬U

K: En una aldea oculta de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...

era Konoha?...

Mierda, me he acordado... ¡eso me pasa por tener un guion delante!

No ha mucho vivía un shinobi de los de kunai en mano y compañera rosada, pesada, ruin y malvada...mejor tiro el guion a la basura y me invento la historia con ideas sueltas. ¡¡¡Y tu ayuda!!!

A: Bueno, porque me lo pides tu. (se ve a Keitaro con la espada de Inuyasha amenazando a Alice) -.-///

A: en la barandilla de un puente que todos conocemos ( sino comprate un mapa) estaba apoyado un chico de cabellos negros y tez pálida.

K: pero ese no se había largado?

A: Quieres que te ayude o no? (inner mode on)

K:si te pones de esa manera pos no :--P

-se ve a Keitaro inconsciente con un chichón-

A:por donde iba, que me perdí...

K: te refieres antes de que me golpearas ¬¬?

A: Si.

A: El joven estaba tranquilo esperando a su maestro y su compañero, cuando de pronto llegó...

¡¡¡UN JIGGLYPUFF!!!

G: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN¡¡¡¡¡ -dijo mientras se le tiraba encima.

S:Sakura? (N/A: solo la tienen que imaginar con disfraz de Jigglypuff) Que te ha pasado? (como si me importara ¬¬)- dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima de una patada.

Saku/Jiggly: -mientras se limpia la nariz del golpe- (SASUKE-KUN SE PREOCUPA POR MIIIII KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Sasuke-kun, que bien que te preocupes por mi...(en eso se da cuenta de que esta hablando sola) SASUKE-KUUUUUN T-T.

Vecino: CALLATE CHICLE MASTICADO (le tira un piano y Sakura se cae al río )

(A:bien echo, señor/ vecino: si tu me pagaste para que lo hiciera.../ K: PERO SI YO PAGE LA MAYORIA TT__TT/ A:detalles sin importancia XD)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

K: El sexy pelinegro... ¡no pienso decir esto!

-5 minutos después-

K: El sexy pelinegro T-T -medio desangrado y con una venda en la cabeza- caminaba hacia el estadio donde peleó contra el no menos sexy Gaa-chan.

S: Llegaré a ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamas...- subió el volumen de su Ipod y siguió cantando hasta llegar al estadio- Que pasa ahí?

Al asomarse vio a Chouji disfrazado de Snorlaks!!!!

S: QUE (CENSURADO)¡¡¡¡

C: Hola Sasuke -con su inseparable paquete de papas marca Carrefour (publicidad subliminal XD)-Por qué no estas disfrazado?

S:como?

C:no lo sabías? La borracha... estoooo la Hokage ha echo un concurso.

S:-mas interesado- de que va?

C: el que tenga mejor disfraz de pokemon ganará un premio.

S:que premio?

C:ni idea

S: como puedes participar sin saber el premio?

C: yo no quería T-T, Ino me obligó.

-Llega la susodicha-

I-Hola Sasuke-kun, por qué no vas disfrazado?

S: Si no se que premio hay, no me voy a molestar

?: por eso nunca me alcanzaras, tonto hermano menor

S,I,C: Itachi!!!...-se callaron al ver al pelinegro con un disfraz de...DARKRAI

(A: no tenía ni idea de que ponerle, pero este le va/ K: lo la hagáis caso, que aún esta tonta por la perdida de sangre al verlo así/ A: grrr)

S: SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, ANORMAL, LO QUE TE TIENEN QUE HABER ECHO EN AKATSUKI PARA QUE ACABES ASÍ.

It: dices eso porque tienes envidia.

S:no

It:si

S:NO

It:SI

S: porque no te estoy matando ahora mismo¡¡¡¡

It:acaso tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mi... ototo-baka-pose guay- está claro que yo ganaré.

S:ESO YA LO VEREMOS.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A:En el despacho de la vieja borr... dios, la Hokage, se encontraban esta y el sanin legendario...¡¡¡EURO-SENNIN!!!

K:Es ero-senin...

A: que mas da?

K: sigo yo...

J:Hola, "compañera"

T: Hola Jiraiya-dijo seria, sin mirarlo (A: A LOS REFUGIOS XD/ K: no tenemos/ A: ¬¬U/K: muahahaha)

J:PERO MIRAME MUJER.

A:y al hacerlo se encontró con... UN GROWLITHE.

T:...

J:...

T:...

J:...

T:JUAAAAJAJAJAJAJA

J:que? ¬¬

T: no creo que tu quieras el premio jijijiji

J: por qué?

T: MUAHAHAHAHA

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A:que será el premio del que Tsunade está tan orgullosa?

K:nos pagaran por la publicidad de Carrefour?

A:que será de Vecino?

K: Y del mio?

A: Y eso a que viene?

K:pos que me preocupa, hace 5 dias que no contesta y tiene la tele a tope, pero no responde cuando llamo . Ya veras que pedazo de factura de la luz.

A: ¬¬U. Y lo que mas nos preocupa.... DE QUE SE DISFRAZARÁ SASU-CHAN?

K: a mi no me interesa

-5 minutos después-

?: Han llamado ustedes a una ambulancia?

A: si cojanlo, esta por ahi tirado.

K: Y QUE PASA CON MI VECINO?

A: LLEBAOSLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-5 minutos después-

A: (media tonelada de tranquilizantes después) matta neee


	2. Disculpas y aclaraciones

**Capitulo 2**

**Nota de disculpa y aclaraciones**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasu-chan y en ocasiones a Gaa-chan. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo cual no es motivo para dejar de lamentarnos.**_

A: Lo cierto es que no teníamos conocimiento de la mayoría de las faltas que hemos cometido, lamentamos nuestra ignorancia respecto a esas normas.

K: Esperamos que en los siguientes capítulos cometamos menos errores, siempre serán bienvenidas críticas constructivas.

A: Todo será bienvenido menos los virus.

K: Por cierto, yo soy un tío.

A: Con respecto a lo del personaje fuera de su carácter, esta historia es una parodia, por lo que vamos a cambiar los caracteres, esperamos no moleste a nadie, si lo hace, no lo leas, por favor.

K: Esta historia no tiene una trama en especial, solo es un conjunto de historias , la mayoría sin sentido, solo queremos que la gente se ría.

A: Por último comentar que no sabíamos que no se podían poner emoticons, cosa que de echo nos parece rara, por lo que me gustaría que nos explicaseis por medio de un review si se pueden poner o no en las historias.

A y K: Gracias por la comprensión, esperamos que nos ayuden a mejorar. Ja nee.


End file.
